1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved golf club head cover.
2. Problems in the Art
Golf club head covers have been used for many years to protect the heads of golf clubs from marring and scratching when they are carried in a golf bag. These head covers are typically made of a soft, padded, bulky material and extend around the head and a relatively short distance over the end of the shaft where it attaches to the head. These head covers are closed at the upper end and are open at the lower end, from which the shaft extends. The opening is relatively wide, allowing easy placement of the cover on the club head and removal of the cover from the club head when that particular club is selected for use.
The advent of graphite golf shafts created a need to also protect a portion of the shaft, which extends outwardly from the top of the golf bag, against contact with the heads of uncovered clubs or from contact with the shafts of adjacent clubs. Additional wear also results from the golf bag dividers rubbing against the shafts. Graphite shafts are more prone to scratching and nicking than steel shafts. One way to protect the exposed portion of graphite shafts is to sew a "knit sock" into the opening at the lower end of the head cover. The sock extends downwardly from the head cover opening and terminates in a slightly enlarged end for the ingress and egress of the golf club head and shaft. This "sock" is essentially an elongated open-ended tube, the top end of which is secured all around the lower end of the head cover. The sock generally has a relatively small internal diameter in its relaxed position. This effectively is produced by means of the elongated ribs of the type employed in socks for personal wear.
While such golf club head covers provide the desired protection, a significant disadvantage exists. Golf club head covers are typically designed "one size fits all." That is, the same size of head cover is used with a driver and a fairway wood. In recent years, oversized woods have gained great popularity. A problem exists in designing a head cover that fits oversized woods as well as fairway woods and shallow-faced woods. When used with smaller sized woods, the head cover fits loosely on the golf club head and can slide over or fall off of the club head. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved golf club head cover that properly fits club heads of various sizes.